Contemporary aircraft include bleed air systems that take hot air from the engines of the aircraft for use in other systems on the aircraft including air conditioning and pressurization. Currently, airlines and maintenance personnel wait until a fault or problem occurs with the system and then attempt to identify the cause and fix it either during scheduled or, more likely, unscheduled maintenance. Fault occurrences are also recorded manually based on pilot discretion.